warriors_shatteredfandomcom-20200223-history
Tigerstripe
|affie=StarClan |death=Gave his life to Foxfire |age=Approx. 14.5 moons (1.2 years) at death |kit=Tigerkit |apprentice=Tigerpaw |warrior=Tigerstripe |deputy=Tigerstripe |star=Tigerstripe |mate=Foxfire |daughter=Firekit |son=Duskkit |mother=Dapplefur |father=Oakstripe |mentor=Snowflight |apps=Minnowleap |livebooks=''Tigerstar's Redemption, ''Exploit(ed), 50 |deadbooks=''Father, ''Blazing }} Tigerstripe is a dark tabby tom with twisting stripes, a nick in his ear, a scar over his nose, and amber eyes. History In the Redemption series ''Tigerstar's Redemption :Tigerkit is born to Dapplefur and Oakstripe. He blindly latches to his mother for milk, and a voice whispers to him that he is alive again; that it begins. :He awakens as Foxkit prods him, grinning down at him playfully. He scowls at her. As she reminds him that she's leaving soon, he pretends to go back to sleep, but keeps his eyes slit to watch her. As she's about to leap on him, he leaps first, and pins her to the ground. It is noted that Tigerkit was stronger, even if Foxkit was older, as he had gotten his strength from his father, who had perished in a battle with ShadowClan before he had been born. Tigerkit forces her to promise not to wake him up again, to which she goes limp. He lets his claws lose their grip, but Foxkit leaps forward and pins him down. He lets out a squeak of surprise as Foxkit smugly reminds him of her victory. Tigerkit licks his ruffled fur back into place, asking her where she learned that trick. She replies that she just made it up. :Foxkit's sister, Gingerkit, complains that they're being too loud and she wants to go back to sleep. Foxkit bats Gingerkit on the nose, telling her she sleeps too much. Foxkit turns back to Tigerkit, telling him to explore the camp with her. He glances at his sleeping mother, saying he is unsure and that he's not supposed to go anywhere without Dapplefur. Foxkit says that Dapplefur is only worried because he was her only kit, but he lies down, saying he'll get in trouble and only Foxkit should go. Lionkit stands and volunteers to go with her instead, to which she happily obliges, dashing out of the nursery with the golden tabby on her heels. Tigerkit watches them go sadly. His mother soon awakens, and he asks them excitedly if he can go explore the camp with them. She ignores his request, and orders him to drink her milk. He struggles against his mother, but accepts his fate and falls asleep. :He awakens and notes that it is just past sunhigh. Tigerkit sees Foxkit and Lionkit talking to each other excitedly and he is sad. Foxkit would be gone soon, and he wasn't good friends with Lionkit or his sister, Whitekit. As he lets out a quiet sigh, his mother shifts and awakens, asking her kit what's wrong. He tells her that Foxkit would be gone soon and that it was her fault that he couldn't play with her. Dapplefur blinks, unfazed, then remembering what he had asked her earlier. She tells Tigerkit that she doesn't want him to play with the other kits without her; that it was too dangerous. Tigerkit mumbles what Foxkit had said earlier, and wishes he had a brother or a sister. Dapplefur replies that it had been strange he was the only kit in her litter, but brushes it off and says that they could go outside now. Tigerkit shakes his head, saying he doesn't want to go now. Dapplefur asks why he doesn't want to go, and Tigerkit thinks to himself that it was because he wasn't some stupid baby and didn't want to play with her. He doesn't say anything, however, and just pads to the entrance of the nursery and gazes out of it longingly. Foxkit and Lionkit were outside the nursery playing together. Tigerkit sighs and his head droops. He glances back at his mother, whose eyes are closed. He expresses frustration at his mother that when she's awake, she wouldn't let him do anything, and when she was asleep, he wasn't allowed to do anything. :Foxkit suddenly squeals outside the nursery, and Tigerkit turns his attention to her, seeing Lionkit biting her. Without hesitation, Tigerkit races from the nursery, bowling Lionkit over. Angrily, Lionkit demands to know what he was doing, to which Tigerkit replies with the same question. Foxkit tells Tigerkit that they were only playing, which confuses Tigerkit. He says that Lionkit bit her and she yelped. Lionkit mentions that they were only pretending to be warriors, and Tigerkit flattens his ears, embarrassed. Lionkit calls Tigerkit stupid for not being able to play, and then calls to Foxkit that they should play somewhere else. Hurt, Tigerkit explains that he thought Foxkit had been hurt, and that he had only been trying to protect her. Her eyes soften and she expresses her thanks, glancing at an impatient Lionkit. Foxkit tries to change the subject by saying that Tigerkit finally got into camp, which lifts his spirits a little. As soon as he says that his mother was asleep, Dapplefur calls out to him from the nursery in a panic. Her eyes pick him out in the camp, and she charges out, scolding him for going into camp without her, and that he was still too young to roam camp alone. He flushes under his fur as Lionkit laughs at him, telling him to run back to his mommy; calling him Sillykit. He turns to Lionkit angry, but Foxkit tells Tigerkit that Lionkit was just kidding and he should go; his mother looked pretty mad. Foxkit trotted after Lionkit, and he wanted so desperately to follow them, but Dapplefur shouts at him again, and he reluctantly pads back to the nursery. In the 100 OneShot Book Father Exploit(ed) Blazing 50 Trivia *He was reincarnated from one of Tigerstar's lives. *He was apprenticed at five moons, making him one of the youngest apprentices in ThunderClan. *Tigerstripe received seven lives from Tigerstar. Despite this, however, he could die like any other warrior with one life, if the ritual had not been completed. **The ritual was not completed, however, and the seven lives were stripped away. *He had the shortest deputyship of ThunderClan, being deputy for less than a day. Family '''Mate:' *Foxfire: Daughter: *Firekit: Son: *Duskkit: Mother: *Dapplefur: Father: *Oakstripe: Grandfather: *Stripedpelt: Grandmother: *Unnamed she-cat: References & Citations Category:ThunderClan cats Category:StarClan cats Category:Deceased characters Category:Warriors Category:Deputies Category:Mentors Category:100 OneShot characters Category:Exploit(ed) characters Category:Tigerstar's Redemption characters Category:Father characters Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Blazing characters Category:50 characters